Avatar: The Saga of Zia
by MissBlueFlames
Summary: 300 years after Aang, new Avatar, 16 year-old Zia, must confront her responsibilities as Avatar, deal with a rebellion against all four nations and the spirits, and stay one step ahead of the woman who wants to kill her and destroy the Avatar forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Avatar: The Saga of Zia**

Prologue

Water, earth, fire, air.

For over three-hundred years, since the end of the Fire Nation's war, the four nations have lived at peace with each other. Over the years, the Avatars have settled disputes and ultimately prevented wars. Now, a mysterious force of renegades from all four nations has been attacking temples all across the world, demolishing them and destroying relics and statues of previous Avatars. These renegades are led by a strange woman named Inna -formerly of the Northern Water Tribe- who dominates her fearful, but fiercely loyal subjects with the power of her fiery speeches. Inna claims that the nations should not be separate, but united as one, all-powerful force that can stand against anything…even the spirits. The spirits are what Inna truly wishes to conquer.

The only thing preventing Inna and her followers from waging war on the rulers of all four nations and the spirits is the Avatar. Inna knows that as long as there is an Avatar, there will be a strong connection between our world and the spirit world. She knows that the only way she will ever successfully defy the spirits and the dominion of the four nations is to destroy the Avatar…permanently.

For years, Inna has sought out ways to destroy the Avatar. It has become her life's obsession. But unfortunately for Inna, the new Avatar that was born into the Fire Nation nearly sixteen years ago, has been well hidden. The only ones who know of the Avatar's true identity are the Fire Sages, and they keep their secrets well. With the Avatar's sixteenth birthday approaching, Inna knows that the Fire Sages must confront the new Avatar with his or her identity. The secret cannot be kept much longer.

Inna bides her time, waiting patiently for her chance. She has waited years to find and destroy the Avatar. Now she is about to get her chance.


	2. Chapter 2: Avatar Zia

Avatar Zia

On the morning of her sixteenth birthday, Zia woke to the sound of someone pounding on her bedroom door. Sleepily, she turned to look at the candle on her bedside table that kept time by burning an inch every hour. It was only three in the morning. She rubbed her eyes to be sure, then threw back the covers.

_Who in the world could be pounding on her door at this hour of the morning?_ She thought irritably. She jerked the door open and her maid, Li, rushed in. She bustled around the room, quickly stuffing some of Zia's belongings into a satchel she carried.

As the daughter of a Fire Nation general, Zia was accustom to having servants, though she preferred to do almost everything on her own. This was a constant annoyance to her father who believed that Zia should spend more time learning how to act like a lady and less time dueling with his soldiers and practicing her Firebending.

"Li!" Zia demanded, "What the blue-blazes are you doing?" She crossed her arms and blew a wisp of dark hair out of her face.

"Hurry, Zia!" said Li in an urgent tone, "You must dress and come with me immediately!"

"Why?" insisted Zia stubbornly, "Is Papa trying to send me off to some damned boarding school again? This is a horrible hour of the morning for him to start trying to turn me into a lady."

Li paused with her packing for a moment, "No, I'm afraid this is much more serious than what school General Jon would send you to. The Fire Sages are here."

That got Zia moving. She began to dress quickly as her mind began to run wild.

The Fire Sages! They only came on matters of the greatest importance. Sometimes even the Firelord wasn't aware of their confidential dealings. What could they want with her? And why did Li think she needed to pack?

Zia pulled on her boots and Li, who was waiting for her by the door, led her down the halls to her father's study where three Fire Sages and her father were waiting for her. To her surprise, everyone bowed deeply to her when she entered.

One of the Sages, the shortest, greeted her. "It is truly an honor to be in your presence, Great One."

Zia was taken aback by their praise. Why were they treating her like royalty? She bowed respectfully in return, trying to hide her confused expression.

"Zia…." Her Father began. He wrung his hands absent-mindedly and wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. "The Sages have something very important to tell you."

Zia's gaze swung back to the Sages. She looked at them expectantly.

A Sage with a large mustache stepped forward. His deep voice was filled with humility and respect. "As you know, into every generation is born the Avatar," he said evenly, "Master of all four elements and the bridge between our world and the Spirit World. It is the Avatar's duty to maintain balance. Zia," He paused now and bowed deeply once again, "You are the Avatar."

Zia watched in shock as the Sages knelt before her, followed by her own father.

"It is our duty, and honor to serve you, Avatar Zia." The lead Sage with the mustache said.

Zia took an involuntary step backwards. She was the Avatar? How could this be? She was only a Firebender, nothing more. How could she possibly defend the entire world? It was all too much for her to take in.

"Are you…" She swallowed a lump in her throat, "Are you sure?"

"Quite sure," one of the Sages spoke, his face still downward. "The spirits do not make mistakes in matters of such great importance."

For the first time in her life, Zia didn't know what to say or do. She stood rooted to the spot, unable to move.

"We are here to help speed you on your way to learning the other three elements." The third sage said solemnly.

Zia slowly began to fully comprehend the situation. They wanted her to leave home! She would have adventures like she'd always dreamed about, but never had because of her father's fear of losing her as he had her mother.

She looked at the people in the room before her, realizing they were still kneeling before her. She motioned for them to rise.

_I hope everyone doesn't bow to me like that, _thought Zia.

"We would have announced it formally at your birthday celebration," explained the lead Sage, "But our spies have reported that there is a threat to the new Avatar's life."

Zia's eyebrows shot up. "Someone wants to kill me? Why?"

"The details are very vague, "the Sage explained, "But we have reason to believe that your life, should your identity become known, is in grave peril. We are here to make sure that you are safely escorted on your way to begin your Waterbending training."

Zia glanced at her father. He had not spoken since the Fire Sages had announced her identity. He stood by silently, his head bowed. He stroked his short beard thoughtfully.

"Papa?" asked Zia hesitantly.

He looked up suddenly, his gaze locking on his daughters. Zia was surprised to find that there were tears in his gray eyes. "It is your duty," said her father, struggling to keep the sadness out of his voice. "I, of all people, know the importance of duty. I also knew that the day would come when you would leave me to lead a life of your own." He placed both hands on Zia's shoulders. "I just didn't think it would be so soon or under these circumstances."

Zia swallowed, trying to make the lump in her throat go away.

"You are a free spirit, Zia," her father continued. "Just like your mother was. I must trust you to take care of yourself," He half-smiled at that, "And that is something I know you can do."

Zia embraced her father then. She had never thought that he knew her so well. She had never imagined that he might understand her desire to be free and on her own. Yet he understood perfectly, which was partially the reason he had never let her go.

General Jon hugged his daughter tightly, wishing that she wasn't so much like her mother, yet proud that she was. "Take care, Zia." He could not speak above a whisper for fear that his voice would break. "Go with my blessing." He released her then, offering an encouraging smile.

"Thank you, Papa." Zia was surprised to hear a quiver in her voice. She quickly wiped the moisture from her own eyes.

The Sages stood by politely, not wanting to interrupt the exchange between father and daughter. Finally, the shortest Sage spoke. "With your permission," he nodded to Zia's father. "It is rather urgent that the Avatar leave at once."

General Jon nodded in understanding. "Be safe." He said to his daughter.

"Yes, Papa." She replied just before the lead Sage took her by the elbow and led her away.

**So what do you think? I know it's kind of boring right now, but there's an action scene coming up before too long. That is, if I continue with the story. I'm still not sure if it sucks or not so let me know! I'm better at writing action scenes than emotional fluff. Lol. **

**Until next time,**

**Flameo, hotman! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Zia stood on the bow of the ship, letting the warm sea breeze ripple through her hair and down the back of her neck. She stared grimly at the horizon before her. To her left, the sun was just beginning to rise in the early morning sky.

They had been sailing for a few hours now.

Zia inhaled deeply, feeling the energy that she always felt when the sun was just starting to rise. But this morning, her mind was not on the power of the morning sun. It was on the new concept of being the Avatar. Less than an hour ago, after she had boarded the ship with the Sages, they had informed her of all her duties as Avatar.

She had not been allowed to bring the few things that Li had packed for her because the Sages had informed her that she would not need any worldly possessions on her Avatar journey. So Zia had boarded the Fire Navy ship that would take her to the South Pole with nothing but the clothes on her back and her set of knives on her belt.

Zia was still struggling with the idea of her being the Avatar. All she had ever known was Firebending. Not that she had ever tried bending anything else.

The sound of creaking hinges brought Zia's mind back to the present. She turned to see one of the Fire Sages, the shortest and quietist of them, emerge from one of the doors that led below decks. He was followed by four crew members. Zia was surprised to see them. The Sages had all retired to their quarters, having been up the entire night.

"Good morning." Zia bowed politely.

Neither the Fire Sage nor the crew members returned her greeting. Instead, the Sage pointed one finger at Zia accusingly.

"Attack the Avatar!" He commanded.

Zia's eyes widened. She barely had time to register her own surprise before the crew members and the Sage stepped forward and blasted her with five streams fire.

She yelped and rolled out of the way, not a moment too soon. She came up punching hard, fast, fire fist at her attackers. She sent one of the crew members flying overboard with a fiery kick that he tried in vain to block. Another went flying into the railing of the ship where he lay in a crumpled heap, motionless.

The other two crew members looked slightly panicked now, but they continued to attack her alongside the Fire Sage. The Sage was obviously a more skilled Firebender than the others. He blocked each one of Zia's attacks successfully as the others struggled to maintain their footing.

Suddenly, the Sage stopped attacking her. A look of absolute shock came over his face. He coughed once, spewing blood.

Zia's other two assailants stopped attacking her and starred with horror at the large knife embedded deeply into the Sage's back. Zia took advantage of their shock and promptly knocked them both out, burning one's face in the process. Only then did she turn to the Sage, who was now on his knees, struggling for his last breaths.

"Failed!" the Sage gasped. Blood was now running out of his mouth. "I have-" suddenly the he toppled forward, another knife in his back.

Zia looked beyond the fallen traitor to the knife thrower. He hung by one arm from the ladder to the lookout tower high above her, another knife between his teeth. When he saw that the Sage was dead, he quickly re-sheathed his knife and began to quickly slide down the ladder toward the main deck.

They stared at each other for a moment, each sizing the other up. The knife thrower was a dark-haired boy about Zia's age, or perhaps a little older. He wore dark clothes and a belt of knives at his waist. Zia decided that she could take him in a fight, if she could manage to avoid his knives. A warrior, Zia decided. Not a bender.

Zia decided to speak up, since it didn't seem like the boy felt like saying anything.

"Thank you." She said, bowing. "I am in your debt."

The boy gave a short nod, but didn't say anything.

Just then, the portal that lead below decks clanged open and two sleepy looking Fire Sages emerged, ready to defend the Avatar. The commission of the battle had obviously roused them from their slumbers.

"Perfect timing," Zia muttered under her breath.

"What is going on here?" demanded the lead Sage. His gaze came to rest on the dead Fire Sage. He gasped in horror at the sight of his fallen comrade.

"Avatar," demanded the other Sage, "What has happened here?"

"The Sage and four of the crew members attacked me," Stated Zia flatly. The two Sages frowned and exchanged worried looks. "Needless to say I was unprepared. The crew members were not a grave threat but the Sage was a very skilled Firebender. A Master even. Are all of the Fire Sages so skilled?" inquired Zia curiously.

"No," said the first Sage gravely. "Very few of us pursue our skills to the level of Master. We had no knowledge that Shan," he nodded to the dead Fire Sage, "was a Master." He stroked his beard thoughtfully.

Zia nodded. She had thought as much. "In any case, I am greatly indebted to the knife-thrower." She turned to meet the boy's gaze again. She gasped.

"What knife-thrower?" demanded the second Sage.

The boy with the knives had vanished as quickly as he had appeared.

**So what do you think? **

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter. Things have been pretty crazy lately. I hate it when people take forever to add another chapter to their stories, so I'm going to try to get the next one up within the next few days. **

**Until then,**

**Flameo!**


	4. Chapter 4: Full Moons and Changing Tides

FULL MOONS AND CHANGING TIDES

The full moon shone brightly over the dark camp, but failed to penetrate the fogginess of the swamp. The bodyguards stiffened at the sound of shouting at the far end of the camp. In unison, they drew their swords with one hand and tightened their grip on their lances with the other. After all, they were in hostile Earth Kingdom territory. You never knew when the Earth Kingdom army might discover their whereabouts and decide to attack.

They heard the sound of running footsteps long before they saw the messenger. He emerged out of the foggy darkness so suddenly that the guards, prepared as they were, jumped.

Regaining his composure, the first guard spoke. "State your business," he said in a flat voice.

"I carry an urgent message for my Lady Inna," the messenger's voice was raspy. "One of her spies has returned with news! He wishes to speak to her immediately!"

The guards glanced at each other. Only one spy had returned? Lady Inna would not be pleased.

"Her Ladyship has issued strict orders that she not be disturbed until first light," Said the second guard. "He will just have to wait."

"Who will have to wait?" inquired a cool voice from behind them. The guard whirled.

The guarded tent flap opened and a tall woman of about thirty stood in the entryway. She wore a thin white robe tied around her waist and her long white hair cascaded down her back. Her face was calm and commanding with cold blue eyes and high cheekbones.

"My Lady," said the first guard with a bow, "The messenger says that one of your spies has returned with news of the Avatar."

Inna's eye narrowed. "Only one?" She turned to the messenger.

"Y-yes, my Lady," Stuttered the messenger. He bowed awkwardly.

"Bring him to me immediately." She said dismissively. In a flash, she disappeared back into her tent.

A few moments later, two more guards returned with the spy escorted between them. They pushed through the tent flap and immediately bowed before their leader.

Inna now sat with her legs crossed on a grand-looking chair on the opposite side of the tent from the entryway, her eyes narrowed and her jaw set.

"What news have you brought me, Andreu?" she demanded in her chillingly cool voice.

Andreu rose from his deep bow. "The Fire Sage, Shan, is dead, my Lady. The other three of our team are prisoners aboard the Avatar's ship."

Inna clenched and unclenched her jaw. Everyone in the tent knew and feared that look in her eye. Finally she spoke.

"What happened, Andreu?" Her voice was hard now, and as sharp as icicles.

Andreu swallowed hard. "When we ambushed the Avatar, she was alone on the deck of the ship. Shan ordered us to attack her. She fought well, my Lady. I myself was knocked overboard and would have drowned, were it not for a merchant ship that came along hours later.

"When I looked back up to the ship's deck, the other three were all incapacitated. Shan had a knife in his back, thrown by someone on the watchtower ladder."

Inna stood abruptly, "The watchtower ladder?" She demanded, then without waiting for a response she continued. "I thought you said that you were alone when you apprehended the Avatar!" She began to pace rapidly back and forth in front of her audience, her hands clasped behind her back.

"We were, my Lady! I swear it!"

Inna's head snapped around to meet the spy's eyes. With one hand, she reached out toward Andrue and clasped her fist. He gasped clutched at his chest, sinking to his knees as he did so.

The guards in the tent shrank back and tried not to show their fear. They had seen their leader use the dark art of Bloodbending before, but they never got used to seeing someone lose control of their own body.

With her fist still clenched, Inna walked toward the helpless spy until she was standing above him. She leaned down and tilted his face up toward her. "I just want to know one more thing, Andrue," she whispered softly into his ear, "How skilled is the Avatar? I want the truth, Andrue."

Andrue averted his eyes. Inna tightened her fist around his heart. He gasped again. He could taste blood in his mouth now.

"The truth, Andrue," Inna repeated calmly.

"She is a Master Firebender," he said quickly. "Better than Shan was."

"Ah," said Inna in a satisfied voice, "And is the Avatar skilled in any other elements?"

"No, my Lady," answered the spy truthfully, "But she is on her way to the South Pole to begin Waterbending."

Inna nodded, satisfied at last. She released her grip on Andrue's heart and took a step back. The spy gasped and rubbed his chest, as if making sure it hadn't burst.

Inna now turned to one of her guards. "Admiral," She said, "Dispatch assassins immediately to take care of the prisoners aboard the Avatar's ship. If they are tortured, they may talk. Make sure the assassins can make it look natural; poisoning or some such bloodless death."

The Admiral saluted his Lady. "I will see to it immediately." He said.

"Good." She turned to the spy, who was still on his hands and knees gasping for air. Inna looked on calmly. Her cold eyes caught the light from the torches and glistened like those of a cat. "Get this spy out of my sight, Admiral." She said. "I don't want to ever see his face again."

xXxXx-Saga of Zia-xXxXx

"We are nearing our destination, Avatar." The Sage bowed from the waist as he spoke.

Zia straitened in her chair. She had been sitting in the ship's galley, hunched over a cup of steaming tea that the cook had made for her. For the last few days, as they neared the South Pole, the temperatures had been steadily dropping. Just as steadily, perhaps, her temper had been rising.

After the attack, the entire ship had been searched in an effort to find the knife-thrower. It had been in vain. The knife-thrower seemed to have vanished, impossible as it seemed.

As for the prisoners, they hadn't spoken a word when questioned. Their silence was another thing that annoyed Zia. She wanted answers. She wanted to know who wanted her dead and why.

Zia sighed. "Do you guys ever talk like normal people?" she asked irritably. "I've been on this blasted ship for over a week and you haven't called me by my name once!" Zia was used to the courtesy and stiffness of the Fire Nation aristocrats, but the way the Sages treated her was so ridiculously respectful that she could barely stand it. "Why couldn't you just say, 'We're here, Zia'? Or, if you must, 'We're here _Lady _Zia'? Why must you always call me 'Avatar'? I'm a real person, not some all-powerful spirit!" Zia slammed her cup down, sloshing hot tea onto the tabletop.

The cook and the rest of the galley staff stopped their work and turned to stare at her. In all likelihood, they had never heard anyone yell at a Fire Sage before. Even more interesting was the fact that it was the Avatar who was doing the yelling.

"Can't you drop the 'Avatar' for one damned second?" Zia was on her feet now, her nose just inches away from the Sage's.

The Sage blinked and shrank back.

"I did not realize that it was of any offence, Ava-" He stopped short. Zia was still in his face, her gold eyes narrowed and her fist clenched. He cleared his throat. "Ahem. I mean, I will do my best to _not _refer to you as 'Avatar' from now on, if it so pleases you."

Zia sighed and sank back down onto her stool by the table. "You guys are hopeless."

The Sage shuffled his feet uneasily. Zia glanced up at him again.

"Yes?" she inquired, not impolitely.

The Sage cleared his throat. "As I was saying, we are nearing the South Pole."

"So?" replied Zia. "We've been seeing icebergs for days. Don't you think I know that?"

"Of course!" retorted the Fire Sage. "We consider you one of the wisest people in the world!"

Zia raised an eyebrow.

"But," continued the Sage persistently, "We are now extremely close to the South Pole settlement.

"Really?" asked Zia, starting to get excited. It would be good to have her feet back on solid ground. "How close?"

The Sage opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the loud groaning of the ships engines shutting off as the ship came to a halt.

"We're here." said the Sage.

Zia leapt up from the table and dashed past the Sage and the galley staff on her way to the upper deck. Behind her, she could hear the Fire Sage shouting for her to be careful of ice on the deck - as if she hadn't already been told a hundred times.

As she burst out onto the deck, she gasped in awe.

She was surrounded by white and blue. Icebergs surrounded them on all sides and the blue sky and ocean were as clear as the spotless snow. Below her, on the ground, men in blue coats scurried to help the crewmen dock the large ship. She glanced over the railing and looked beyond the docks to what must be the village, surrounded by a thick wall of ice.

Now the other Sage, the leader, joined her on the deck, looking out over the Southern Water Tribe.

"This is where you will begin you're training." He said. "Welcome to the Sothern Water Tribe."

**XXXXX-Author's Note-XXXXX**

**So what do you think of Inna? I thought it was about time that we saw what she was like. **

**Also, I'm sorry I didn't enlighten you more on the identity of the knife thrower, but believe me, we'll see him again very soon. ^_^ **

**Please comment! Constructive criticism is welcome. **

**Flameo, hotman. =P**

**-MissBlueFlames**


	5. Chapter 5: Blades Of Ice

BLADES OF ICE

The Southern Water Tribe was unlike any other place Zia had ever been. And it wasn't just because everything was iced-over. For one thing, the entire village was built in concentric circles. The village wall formed the outer circle, with little round houses inside it. In the very center of the giant circle that was the Southern Water Tribe there was the Village Circle, a place where all manner of social gatherings and events took place.

To Zia, the place held a sort of magic.

The Sages however, did not seem nearly as happy to be in the South Pole as Zia was. In fact, they seemed downright uncomfortable.

After introducing Zia to Amador, the village chief, the Sage's had announced that their job was over and it was time for them to return home.

"But now what am I supposed to do?" Zia had protested. Then, realizing how childish she sounded she added, "I mean, Avatar-wise and all. You guys are the experts."

The head Sage surprised Zia then by smiling. Zia realized with a pang of guilt that she didn't know the Sages' names.

"My dear girl," he said with a chuckle, "All the expertise in the world cannot prepare you for the journey you must take. You must rely on your own intuitions, and the knowledge of the past Avatar's to guide you on your journey."

"But how will I learn about the Ava- I mean my past lives?" Zia inquired, more confused than ever.

The Sage patted her on the shoulder. "When you are ready, it will be revealed to you."

Inwardly, Zia groaned. Outwardly though, she nodded politely. "Thank you for helping me on my journey so far."

"It was our honor and pleasure." replied the other Sage. They both bowed to Zia.

She returned the bow politely and the Fire Sages turned and boarded their ship once more, leaving Zia with Amador, who came forward now that the Fire Sages were done saying their goodbyes.

"Well," the village chief chuckled, "I supposed you will be staying with my wife and I. Come right along now." He ushered Zia inside the gates and into the village which was bustling with life.

People were roasting fish over open fires outside their houses and drying animal hides in the sun. Zia spotted an old woman drying laundry by Waterbending all the moisture out of clothes before she folded them. A few people, noticing Zia's Fire Nation clothes, stopped and stared at her as she passed.

"I don't mean to bother you and your wife." said Zia to Amador apologetically.

Amador practically roared with laughter. "Goodness, child!" he said, "It's an honor to have you! My wife will be tickled pink. She loves having visitors and since you're the Avatar, you're extra special."

The village chief, thought Zia, was a grandfather-like character. His hair was going gray and his face was wrinkled with smile lines. He seemed to laugh at everything.

Zia flinched at his praise, but offered her friendliest smile. "That's very gracious of you."

Amador waved his hand dismissively. "Don't mention it. After all, you'll only be staying with us until you're Waterbending teacher returns."

"Returns?" Zia asked.

"Yes, he should be back before too long." Amador shook his head and laughed. "Only the Moon Princess herself knows where he's off to this time."

One of Zia's eyebrows went up involuntarily. "He sounds a bit eccentric."

"Oh, he's that. Never know when he's going to go off on some blasted journey. Some people say he's even been to the spirit world. But he's never gone more than a few weeks without notice, so he should be back shortly. And a better Waterbender you won't find."

Zia nodded, and then a thought accrued to her. "How did you know I was coming?" she asked. "The Fire Sages were so intent on keeping my identity a secret."

"In the Fire Nation, they were...at least until you were safely out of it." replied the chief, "I received a message a few weeks ago from the Sages telling me to expect the arrival of the new Avatar shortly. It seems they thought you were in some sort of danger from spies in the Firenation."

"Huh." said Zia. She didn't mention the attack on the ship. "But they think I'm safe in the Southern Water Tribe?"

Amador smiled. "Everyone in the Southern Water Tribe knows everyone else. It's not a big nation like the Fire Nation or the Earth Kingdom. Besides," he said, "we don't get that many visitors."

Zia glanced at a couple of kids who had stopped their snowball fight in order to stare at Zia. "No," she said, "I guess you don't."

Amador laughed. "If we thought that you were in danger, Zia, we wouldn't be throwing you a party tonight!"

"A party?" Zia coughed. "What for?" Then, realizing she must sound rude she added, "I mean, you shouldn't have done anything special just for me."

"Ha!" scoffed Amador. "We villagers love an excuse for a good party. You're doing us all a favor."

"Oh." So much for upsetting that plan, she thought. "Great."

**xXx**

**xXxXx Saga of Zia xXxXx**

**xXx**

The villagers of the Southern Water Tribe knew how to party. It was already late into the evening and the revelries were still going strong. A band with Sugi Horns, lutes, and drums were playing lively music near the huge bon fire in the Village Circle. Tables made of ice were stacked high with meat and sea prunes.

Of course, as soon as the revelries had started, Zia, seated next to Amador and his wife Mara, had been the center of attention.

"Can I have your attention please?" Amadore had stood and held up his hands to get everyone's attention. That didn't work. "ATTENTION, EVERYONE!" he boomed.

Zia shrank back and covered her ears. No wonder he'd been elected chief, she thought. They can probably hear him in the Earth Kingdom!

Now everyone in the Village Circle stopped chattering and tuned to look at Amador.

"We have with us a very special guest tonight," he began. Zia sat up straighter and tried her best to look special. "The Avatar has come here to train in the art of Waterbending! We hope that you will all welcome her with open arms." Amador motioned for Zia to stand up and she did.

Everyone clapped and cheered. There was some rude whistling and wolf-howls from the back of the crowd were a group of boys were gathered. Zia did her best not to glare at them.

"And now," continued Amador once the cheering (and howling) had died down. "Enjoy the feast!"

People ate and drank and the band played more lively music. After the feast, Waterbenders melted the ice tables away so there was room for dancing. Soon couples were spinning and dancing wildly. Amador and Mara introduced Zia to so many people that she knew she'd never be able to remember all their names.

Finally, as the moon was nearing it's zenith overhead and the music and dancing was still going strong, Zia managed to slip away from the party unnoticed. She stood in the shadows of the houses, watching the revelry from a safe distance. She sighed with relief. It felt good to be out of the spotlight.

She heard voices coming her way and stepped farther back into the shadows. Soon, a young couple about Zia's age came into view, giggling as they slipped off into the shadows. They were so engrossed in each other that they didn't notice her. They were gone soon enough and Zia let out a breath that she'd been holding.

She leaned back against the house behind her and watched the ongoing party that (except for the occasional couple slipping off into the shadows) showed no signs of ending soon. As Zia watched the dancers, thinking how different and wilder Water Tribe dances were to those in the Fire Nation, she noticed a figure that was standing in the shadows on the side of the Village Circle opposite Zia.

It was impossible to tell if the shadowy figure was male or female, but it seemed to be doing the same thing that Zia was; watching the festivities from a distance and seeming content to do so.

Soon though, the figure was joined by a second figure. Zia straightened. The second figure was none other than Amador. The two of them seemed to converse for a second before they turned away from the celebrations.

Zia didn't give it a second thought. She followed them.

It was easy to keep out of sight amongst the houses as she followed Amador and the first figure, which she now saw was a man in a dark hooded coat. They stopped just outside the village wall and Amador spoke. Zia edged closer to hear, keeping behind one of the watch towers outside the village gate.

"I had a little trouble on the way down here." replied the man in the hood to Amador.

Amador cursed. "Damn that woman!" he hissed. Then, as if another thought has occurred to him, "She didn't tell me of any trouble. Why?"

The man in the hood muttered something that Zia couldn't hear. Amador grunted in response. Zia crept closer, along the side of the watch tower.

"The Avatar thinks she's in danger already." Amador said.

Then, suddenly, Zia slipped on an icy patch in the snow and went down with a loud, "Oof!"

Both men whirled and saw her. Amador said, "What the..."

But the man in the hood didn't hesitate. He jumped Zia and pinned her to the ground, face-first in the snow. Zia squirmed and manage to kick him in the back. She heard him hiss as his grip loosened. Zia rolled out from under him. She leapt to her feet, but the man was too quick. He lashed out at her with a Waterbending move that froze her hands to her sides.

Unfortunately for him though, his hood had come off and his face was fully visible in the light of the moon.

"You!" exclaimed Zia in astonishment.

With his hood gone, Zia could clearly recognize the sharp features of the knife-thrower.

**XXXXX-Author's Note-XXXXX**

**MmHm. Yeah, it's kind of a cliffy. Sorry about that. **

**Please review! As always, feel free to offer advice, but no flamers please.**

**Honestly, I'm thinking of quitting the story soon because I just don't have as much time as I used to for writing fanfiction. I'll try to finish this one, but I'm sorry if it takes a long time for me to post new stuff.**

**Flameo, Hotman!**

**-MissBlueFlames**


End file.
